1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a component-connecting device that is capable of carrying a component and is, for example, designed to be connected to other devices of the same type, which are each capable of carrying a component. The invention also concerns a functional module comprising a plurality of connecting devices such as this.
In the foregoing as well as hereinafter, the general term "component" is used to designate any active or passive component, any discrete component or any set of components forming an integrated circuit, which comprises connection zones placed on at least one part of a substantially plane surface.
To make an electrical circuit, it is necessary to interconnect components. For current equipment, it is sought to make such connections as compactly as possible. It is also useful to make standardized equipment or to achieve a compromise between compactness and standardization, these two results being often antinomial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple-layer printed cards are known: these are formed by stacked insulating plates assembled on one another. Each plate includes electricity conducting tracks made on at least one face, the tracks of all the wafers being, for example, made on the faces oriented towards the same side of the stack. The tracks of different wafers are interconnected by metallized holes. Components are connected to certain of these tracks, for example by means of metallized holes. Finally, the printed circuit has means for external connection which are known per se.
The number of layers, the pattern of the tracks on each layer and the location of the metallized layers are determined as a function of the application of the printed circuit, i.e. as a function of the desired interconnection.